Before Townsville
by theWriterunknown
Summary: A city going through change, a scientist with a monkey, a pink fuzzy hillbilly, a demon who's name cannot be named, a green substitute teacher, an assistant whose face cannot be seen, a certain chemical... Were did it all start though? before the heroes, before the villains? How did it all get this way? What stirred the need for heroes? What snaps, makes one who they are?
1. Intro

**Authors Note: To get to know a story or a character you have to know the background **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything.**

—T—

1. intro

The city, the broken and unforgiving city- the slums of the country. It might as well be a jail house filled with people of all ages and types. A hard place to live if you don't know how to either stand up for yourself and come out on top or slink away in the shadows, unnoticed and unharmed if you know what's good for you.

The city, a harsh place that eats people, no matter how young, how old, how soft, how nice, how mean or how innocent you are. The city eats people of all kinds, not excluding the innocence or the sick. The city where you get lost, and it changes who you are as a person-you forget who you are altogether. Who you were. You don't even realize you've changed until it's too late. The city, were "It's a Hard, Hard World Out There," is its motto. The population is filled with so many breakers of the law that each citizen is questionable. No one left not to judge.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves.

How does a city become this broken? How does one shatter like glass, leaving their sharp grievances strewn all over the floor being left for someone else to get cut? And cut, they shall. The more people get cut the more they shatter, the more they shatter the more shards get thrown. How does one

get shattered so easily though? What is this line between innocence and sickness? Between good and evil?

Maybe sometimes there is no line.

Maybe there is not just black and white, maybe this picture will be painted grey.

Painted of all colors, a blank canvas filled up so long ago. Drenched in red. Stained with blue. Spurted with green. Slathered in bright yellow. Covered with black mixed in with white. So much confusion, so much goodness and badness and color. A blank canvas filled up so long ago.

So long ago…

Before heroes and villains, before everyone we knew.

It was not a nice place. It was a city. It was _the _city. The city, The City of Townsville.

Before Him, The Amoeba boys, The Gang Green Gang, Fuzzy L, Femi fatal, before big giant monsters, before Mojo Jojo, The Mayor, Miss Belem, Miss Keane, Mr. Green, The Professor, and the Power puff girls.

The city reigned with change. People were made to be who they are today. This was the Before.

Before Townsville.

—T—

**Authors Note: Ever wonder about all the characters back story's? Wonder were all the bad guys come from? Well here it is. I'm going to lay down the truth- this is going to be awesome...maybe. You'll just have to wait and see. I'm going to do each of characters back-story in each future chapter, exploring the boundaries of how everyone came to be. Before Heroes and Villains. Before it all.**


	2. The Gang Green Gang Part 1- Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Puff Girl Characters.**

-T-

**2. The Gang Green Gang- part one. Before.**

Ace Copular stood at a street corner, his foot tapping rhythmically on the ground.

Come on…come on…hurry up…

His small ten-year-old patience didn't like waiting. It also didn't like eating vegetables, doing math homework, listening to his stupid-no-good gym instructor that was mean and yelled a lot, and watching boring documentaries on the life cycle of bugs. At the moment though, he mostly didn't like waiting- because he was doing it now.

Come on…come on...come on…

Ace didn't like waiting, sure- but today of all days was the most agonizing wait of his life, for he didn't have much time…he didn't have much time before….no- just no.

A lifetime passed, and then a couple of minutes…

His heart beat with anticipation. He couldn't take it much longer.

Please…hurry up…I'm begging…please…

Ace saw the bus turn the corner near the school, its hazard-yellow paint a warm and welcoming sight for a young boy who wanted to leave the school premises as fast as possible without being noticed.

For a second he dared to dream that everything was going to be alright.

Not a moment later he also saw a neon-blue SUV turn the corner on the other side of the street, much to his horror.

Oh no…

He looked back over to the school bus that was up just coming from Autumn Grove and silently hoped it would outpace the SUV. He needed it to pick him up now.

…It was so close… the bus was just a mere few wheel turns away…the yellow sunshine of a vehicle just a breath away from his grasp…

His heart was now pounding in his ears.

The neon blue cloud of darkness was quicker though, and the SUV rumbled over to the curb he was standing on and the boy knew that he could not escape from-

"Ace!" said a bubbly voice that could put a screeching monkey to shame. "My boy, you've gotten so big!"

Ace sighed- so much for taking an escape-school-bus a million miles away from his aunt.

A lanky woman with big hair-that had neon blue streaks in it- stepped out of an equally neon blue car.

"How are you my little munchkin?!" she cried walking over to him with surprising agility for someone wearing ten inch stilettos.

He put his face in his hands. Everyone must have heard her…on the other side of the world.

Snickers and murmurs radiated around him just on cue. Ace's fellow classmates obviously seeing his aunt flouncing over to him…calling him her little munchkin. Ace can only imagine the taunts he'll have to endure for the rest of the year. For the rest of his life. He felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

"Hi aunt Eveline." He said without much enthusiasm.

Her wet kisses on the cheek and the ruffling of his hair went by with little appreciation from the participant.

"Oooooh my little green bean will become a tree by how fast you're growing!" She cooed.

Ace flinched at his nickname- green bean. He had gotten that nickname because when he was little he had crawled into the pantry during thanksgiving to get away from being forced to eat green beans. Now the name had just stuck with him every time he had to come into contact with one of his bloodline.

Or more specifically, his aunt…. His grandma, his mom…basically anyone that tortures him with wet kisses.

Ace hoped no one else had heard his tiresome nickname; he looked around worriedly while trying not to look obvious to his aunt.

She didn't notice, giving him a strangling of a hug, and practically dragging him into the car with her. She was surprisingly strong.

Ace just sighed. It sure was great to see aunt Eveline again….

—T—

The car ride home was a barrage of his aunt chirping to him like a hawk, talking as if her mouth ever stopped moving it would be the end of the world.

"I am so happy to see you after all it's been so long!" she squawked when they had both got into the car.

He nodded and mumbled that he was happy too. Though it had only been a few weeks since she had been on a business trip.

"I just need to know what you've been up to, oh my little green bean!" Aunt Eveline said pulling away from the curb. Her excitement was about to give him a heart attack if a ten year old can have such things. He sure was glad they weren't in public anymore- but he wasn't about to say it.

"Have you been doing anything noteworthy lately?" She asked. "I have to know what I've missed out on!"

He figured that he should break the average news slowly. "I-err- made it on the soccer team," he said as quietly as possible, wanting the words to sink away into the floor of the SUV and disappear.

"Oh my gosh!" Aunt Eveline practically exploded. "You did what?! I'm so proud! When did you get on the soccer team? How did I not know about this?! Aaah! My little soccer player! I promise I'll come to all your games! "

She was smiling ear to ear, "Ooh! I'll make cookies for the entire team, and I'll be right in the front row cheering you on!"

Ace wanted to smash his head on the dash board. Forget about taunting, he'll be strung up by the flag pole with nothing to hang on to but his underpants- he'll be the laugh of the school yard!

He should really start making his will- Ace can just see his headstone now: Here lies Ace Copular, a dear son and nephew who had tragically died out of sheer embarrassment. RIP.

He glanced at his aunt cautiously, panicking on the inside. "Um…Aunt Eveline?"

"Yes dear?"

Ace said this quietly "Could you…possibly…not do all that? I don't want to be embarrassed in front my friends…"

She glanced at him, the shock evident on her face. "What?! Embarrassed? How can I be embarrassing?" his aunt then glared at the road, "Has someone been picking on you? If there is I'll march right down to the school at this very moment and kick there-"

"Eveline, no one is picking on me," he said quickly, "I just don't want to make a bad impression, that's all."

She frowned. "Are you sure no one is picking on you…?"

"Yes- you don't have to kick any butts."

"Awe, and here I was getting excited." Eveline said with mock disappointment. She stole a glance at him again. "Why don't you not want me to come to your games?"

"I want you to come to my games," Ace said just as quickly, "But… I don't want you showing up with a big sign that says 'GO MY LITTLE GREEN BEAN!' in sparkle letters. You know?"

"Ah," she said. "I wouldn't do that to you, green bean. Not exactly in sparkled letters, at least but…"

She smiled when she saw the horrified look on his face.

"Kidding. I'll tone it down for you if you'd like sweetie- but only if I get to at least come to every game." She thought about it, "And if you'd let me hug you in public."

Ace sighed. This was the best compromise that he can hope for. "Oh…ok."

She practically squealed.

"Now," she says calming down, "for an even more important subject:" she smiled and then sang, "your birthday! It's coming up in a few weeks, and I was wondering what you wanted."

He blinked. His birthday, he had completely forgotten that it was coming up- what with soccer practice, school; he had other to preoccupy his mind…

"Do you think dad's coming?" he asked.

Aunt Eveline frowned at the mention of her former brother in law. That frown was quickly diminished and replaced by a tight smile. "I don't know, green bean." She replied. "He can be very…busy sometimes."

He couldn't help but notice a note of spite in her voice when she said the word 'busy'.

Ace chose to ignore it.

"Maybe we should give him a call," he suggested, "In case he forgets about it."

Dad forgets his birthdays allot, so Ace thought it would be a good idea to remind him this year.

Eveline nodded. "Of course, honey…" she gave him a sideways glance.

She changed the subject, "So, speaking of giving people a call…" she raised an eye brow, "Did you get any crushes lately?"

Ace groaned.

—T—

**Author's Note: Hey! sorry this took so long (and if the chapter was short). I was super busy working on other stuff that I lost track of this. I'm choosing to do each story in parts since I have plans for these characters that'll take a while to write. Right now I'm choosing to do the Gang Green Gang, and then I'll hit the more big players of the Power Puff Girls' series. Back stories are harder than I thought! Though I've got big plans for each character, no matter how minor they may seem. No character will be left without a back-story :)! See you later and good day.**


End file.
